Shuppet's Fill
by Azure Neko
Summary: Rescue Teams are the salvation of Pokemon Square. Every Pokemon knows this. That's why exploiting them is so easy...


Wow, another one shot.

* * *

It's amazing, really, how much negative energy a simple rescue can create. Delicious. There is so much fear, envy, and anger for a Shuppet to feed on.

Ah, I sense your confusion. I should introduce myself. I am Pallia, a Shuppet hailing Rayquaza's tower of clouds. I joined Rescue Team Heroines during our founder's epic journey to destroy the falling star. Such terror during that time- a fantastic feast. Since then I have seldom missed a rescue mission.

That is not what confused you? Oh yes, you do not see how such a positive thing as a rescue could feed one of my kind. I shall illustrate.

One of my most recent missions into the mystery dungeon Uproar Forest. My partner was an unimaginatively named sandshrew known as Sandmouse. I cannot imagine what his parents were thinking. We had two objectives this day. Escorting a wurmple to his ekans friend and rescue a Nidoqueen along the way.

Escort missions truly annoy me. Not only do the clients vastly overestimate their capabilities and waste our Reviver seeds, but they also emote the most nauseating energy of trust and security under a rescue team's protection. I consoled myself with delicately sipping on Sandmouse's anxiety over escorting such a young pokemon. Carefully: I did not wish to weaken the one watching my back.

About halfway to our destination, we ran across Nidoqueen. Normally I have no difficulty locating our clients. Their distress draws me like a Fearow to helpless prey. This lady, however, I nearly missed entirely. Sandmouse drew my attention to her.

"That's gotta be her, she's the only nido we've seen all day," he said. His logic was impeccable, so I approached her.

"Mrs. Nidoqueen? We have been sent to rescue you." Her astonishment was an odd tasting emotion, neither positive nor negative. The trek had left me too hungry to turn it down. I was almost regretful when she stammered thanks and stepped into the light of the rescue team badge.

The rest of the adventure was equally slim pickings. I had long ago discovered that the wild pokemon trapped in a mystery dungeon have no mind for me to touch. Of my own time as a wild pokemon, I remember very little. Time is meaningless in that state. I was quite glad when we finally united Wurmple and Ekans, even with the surfeit of goodwill from all.

To my surprise, we were greeted first by Wurmple and his friend. Sandmouse had already taken off for the team base, leaving me to collect our rewards. Midway through graciously accepting their money and thanks, something distracted me. Very near by was a powerful source of resentment and jealously. I drank in the negative energy like a lotad in the rain. Ekans must have sensed my distraction, for he cut the thanksgiving short and herded his young friend away.

The source of dark energy came to me even as I attempted to determine direction. I recognized the Nidoqueen we had rescued. With her was a Nidoking I assumed must be the one who posted the job. She was glaring at him resentfully, while his emotions turned to discomfort as they approached me.

"Err, thank you for rescuing Nidoqueen. Here's the Brown Gummi I promised you." A delightful surge of anger and disbelief came from Nidoqueen as I accepted the reward. I guessed that she had wanted this for herself.

"Thank you, sir. My partner will certainly enjoy this," I said. The mild prod produced a satisfying produce of irritation and a touch of envy. Nidoqueen grunted and pulled her mate away. The temptation was too great to resist. I faded my body to invisibility and followed them.

"That was my Gummi!" Nidoqueen hissed as soon as she believed me out of earshot.

"What else was I supposed to give them?" Nidoking retorted rebelliously.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a bit of that precious stash of poke money you keep hoarding." Nidoking emoted a twinge of guilt. "Or better yet, nothing at all, since I didn't need rescuing in the first place! Why on earth would you send a rescue team after me ?"

"I was worried, damn it! You never came back!" he snapped.

"Oh for the love of- I can take care of myself. I went to my dad's place to cool off is all." Exasperation was my next treat.

"I know, it's just…I can't help it. You didn't say where you were going, and when you weren't back by morning, it scared me." Nidoking blushed, and Nidoqueen began to lose her anger, though she wasn't happy yet.

"You worry too much, lover." she sighed.

"I'm sorry. Um…" Nidoking rummaged in his pouch for a moment and pulled something out. "I was saving this for our anniversary, but here." He handed a gleaming Gold Ribbon to Nidoqueen.

"Oh! It's lovely." She exclaimed in delight. The gold thread did show to nice effect against her skin, glimmering in the setting sun. Rescue teams have no use for the things, but Gold Ribbons are in high demand for adornment. Nidoqueen was delighted and Nidoking was off the hook. There was nothing left here to interest me. I floated off home tired and satisfied.

You see, do you not? These kinds of dramas are a dime a dozen to a rescue team. Sometimes we rescue a rival and they begin fighting as soon as we return to town. Other days I hover just out of sight of a lost frightened pokemon in a mystery dungeon and sup until I burst with pleasure.

Mmm, your disgust is delicious…

* * *

This has been sitting in a notebook on my shelf for almost a year. About time I got it posted. I've been working mostly on a Lilo and Stitch novel lately. I want to get all but the epiloge written before I try to post. I'm afraid I'll do the same thing I did with Musume, otherwise.

Yes, I wanted this character to piss you off. Did it work? Tell all!

\\\///

\\//

\/


End file.
